From Paris To Berlin
by DeMoKa
Summary: You can guess where I got the title from, thanks to Infernal. It's a fun song. Well, Fleur is taking Hermione to Paris and Berlin for her 18th birthday. AU, shoujo ai, they are already dating. 15 for full appreciation, oneshot


**Hee hee, it was fun writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading this one. **

_From Paris to Berlin,_

_and every disco I get in,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_pumping for love,_

_'Cause when I'm thinking of you,_

_and all the things we could do,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_you left me longing for you_

'Come on 'Ermione! If you don't hurry, the plane will leave without us!' exclaimed Fleur, laughing as she and Hermione raced to the gate.

Hermione huffed as she dragged her suitcase behind her.

'Fleur! Wait! It's heavy you know!' she demanded.

Fleur giggled but didn't slow down, knowing that Hermione would soon spell the suitcase to be lighter.

Sure enough, she heard Hermione's shriek of frustration and she soon caught up to Fleur.

'What? I thought you weren't going to use magic today?' commented Fleur, grinning cheekily.

'Well! I don't want to be late!' replied Hermione.

Hermione sighed in relief as they arrived at the gate, just handing their tickets to the attendant just in time.

'A little later and we would have flown off without you, ladies,' said the attendant, slapping their suitcase onto the conveyor belt.

Fleur and Hermione settled themselves in the comfy seats of the first class section. Fleur stretched and chuckled to herself as she watched Hermione try to open a bag of peanuts that the stewardesses had given out. Fleur leaned over and kissed

Hermione on the cheek as Hermione crowed in triumph as she ripped the bad open. However, with the massive force she had implanted, the bag burst open with the contents flying everywhere.

'Ma chere, I think you'd best leave opening plane food to me,' commented Fleur, highly amused.

'I give up! I'll just sleep till we get to Paris!' exclaimed Hermione, laying her head down on the pillow she had arranged to be on the window.

_From Paris to Berlin,_

_and every disco I get in,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_pumping for love,_

_'Cause when I'm thinking of you,_

_And all the things we could do,_

_my heart is pumping for love_

After several hours Hermione began getting rather fidgety. She had been looking at Fleur's luscious lips, sipping at her champagne.

'Are we there yet?' complained Hermione.

Fleur chuckled and shook her head, 'Non, ma chere, we are not there yet. Why? Do you have a problem?'

'Yes,' muttered Hermione quietly.

'And can I 'elp with that problem?' whispered Fleur seductively.

Hermione whimpered and glanced about, thankfully most of the other flyers were asleep, unable to see her fire-engine red blush.

Hermione nodded and they raced to the bathroom. They slipped in without anybody noticing, though Hermione swore she saw a twinkle in the eye of a stewardess as she closed the door.

'Oh GOD! Did you get a look at those thighs on the blonde!' hissed a horny flight attendant.

His co-worker elbowed him in the ribs, 'Yes, but I think she's already taken, idiot! Shut up!'

'OW! You don't have to be so cruel!' he mock sobbed.

She rolled her eyes and went to press her ear against the door.

'Geez, and I was voted most horny last week! You're worse! Even I don't listen through doors!' he jibed, but followed her cue.

Fleur had slammed Hermione against the door, scaring the shit out of the listening-peeping attendants. She slide her tongue up Hermione's neck, eliciting an excited moan from Hermione. Hermione grasped Fleur's ass, lightly massaging it.

She gasped as Fleur pushed up against her.

'Oh, I don't think I can wait another two hours, 'ow about you 'Ermione?' whispered Fleur huskily.

Hermione arched her head at Fleur's sexy voice and also Fleur's caressing of her chest.

'Fleur, you are so... Oh just take me now,' growled Hermione, clutching Fleur's face to her breasts.

'My pleasure,' hissed Fleur, as Hermione raked her fingers down Fleur's back, underneath her shirt.

In the next 10 minutes, ragged pants and moaning filled the ears of the perverted flight attendants, the male grunted.

Hermione heard this and nearly shrieked.

'Shit!' exclaimed Hermione, blasting a silencing spell on the door.

Fleur and Hermione quickly dressed themselves, checking their hair in the mirror.

'As pretty as ever,' murmured Fleur into Hermione's ear.

Hermione giggled and blushed hard as they emerged from the door timidly. They attendant had raced back to their seats, trying hard not to stare in their direction. Fleur winked at them as she passed them. Both blushed and had to rush to splash cold water on their faces.

_Patience is a game,_

_and every night I say your name,_

_Hoping that you'll answer_

_'cause I'm going insane._

_It's quite along time ago ,_

_You brought me out of control,_

_Hungry for you love_

_and like I know what that might be_

Eventually, their plane had arrived in Paris.

'Appy Birthday, 'Ermione. Paris welcomes you with its night life,' said Fleur, encircling Hermione in her arms.

'It's beautiful... But not as beautiful as you, of course,' replied Hermione.

'Let's get our things into the 'otel, then we can decide what to do, hm?' suggested Fleur.

Hermione kissed her in response. Fleur grinned and flagged a taxi.

Hermione sat in the taxi next to her lover in anticipation to what she was sure to be the best birthday she'll ever have. It was good to be 18.

They left the hotel with a good look around the city.

'How about we go clubbing? Let you see how we French party,' suggested Fleur, nibbling on Hermione's lobe.

Hermione giggled in reply and nodded, 'Sure. Do you have a place in mind?'

Fleur smirked, 'Well, of course, Faire la Fête Fort.'

'What? Wait, I know this... Party hard?' questioned Hermione.

'Well, that's the rough translation,' replied Fleur, flagging down a taxi.

Fleur told the taxi driver the name of the club they wanted to go to and his eyes widened in surprise.

'I don't know if you two girls will be alright there,' he commented in French.

'Oh believe me, we can. Now drive, please,' replied Fleur resolutely.

During the whole ride, Fleur was sliding her finger up and down Hermione's inner thigh. Hermione shivered, clamping her hand down on Fleur's wandering finger.

'Fleur,' warned Hermione, glancing at the taxi driver.

'What? He must deal with this all the time. Besides, we French are very passionate,' replied Fleur.

She licked Hermione's neck, but she did back off.

Hermione glanced at Fleur's open blouse, showing just enough cleavage and lacy black bra to send anyone with an imagination insane. She gulped, trying hard not to notice Fleur's silky smooth legs either, that were very enticing. Fleur smirked as she noticed Hermione's fretful glances, but did nothing but fuel the desire. She was punishing Hermione, giving her sneak peeks down her blouse by leaning over to have the window down, her breasts brushing Hermione's.

Now Hermione was wishing she had just given in to Fleur's teasing and was now unable to get any attention from Fleur, who was now purposely teasing Hermione with a vengeance, but not going through with any of her advances. Hermione had pushed her self against Fleur when Fleur leaned over Hermione again to set the window back up again, but she had not felt any pressure back.

Hermione pouted and looked over at Fleur, but Fleur ignored her, grinning to herself. Hermione let out an exasperated huff.

Fleur smirked as she paid the taxi driver, through the front window, bending over so that Hermione had a rather nice view of her ass. Hermione paled, if she had to survive all the teasing for the rest of the night, she'd go crazy.

_From Paris to Berlin,_

_and every disco I get in,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_pumping for love,_

_'Cause when I'm thinking of you,_

_And all the things we could do,_

_my heart is pumping for love_

_you left me longing for you_

_Teasing was the thing_

_and now I just can't let it go_

_maiden you were something no-one else needs to know_

_I quess I'm thinking of you,_

_like I would know what to do_

_when I found you, but I don't_

_have got no clue_

They're arrival caused no excitement what so ever to the dancers and people around them. In fact, the only acknowledgement they received was from the bartender asking if they'd fancy a drink. Hermione as rather relieved at the lack of attention, then she realised something. All the couples dancing the night away were of all different types. Same sex, different sexes and surprisingly enough, there were a couple of threesomes.

'Surprised? I have been here a couple of times before, but this is the first time with someone,' commented Fleur.

The music was quite uplifting and not to mention loud, Hermione didn't hear Fleur the first time.

Fleur repeated but louder, Hermione nodded in response, not knowing how to react.

Fleur grasped her by the waist and dragged her to the dance floor. They found a space and because of the lack of space, had to dance in close proximity straight away. Not that Fleur minded, but Hermione was always used to starting off slowly, then going full blown. Fleur smiled at her to calm her, Hermione smiled back.

'Alright, we'll start slow,' said Fleur understandingly.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and placed her hands on Fleur's shoulders. They swayed to the music, having to speed up their movements ever so slightly. Fleur gasped silently as Hermione brushed her hands down Fleur's lithe body, resting her hands on Fleur's hips. Hermione had never made the first move before. Leaving caution to the wind, Fleur pressed herself against Hermione, ever so slightly. To her delight Hermione pushed back a little. They rocked their hips, the music blasting out of the speakers, literally making them dry hump to the beat.

'I didn't think you'd want to do this here,' said Fleur into Hermione ear, but not before licking and nibbling the lobe.

Hermione shrugged at her, 'Well, it's not like anyone here cares right? I can do whatever I want here.'

'True,' replied Fleur, glad at her lover's lack of inhibitions.

Hermione latched a leg around Fleur's waist, half straddling and bucking. Fleur raised a brow but went with the flow and leant down to an eager Hermione. They kissed with wanton and unrestrained.

Fleur was extremely aroused, but was not about to fling her clothes off and make love to her lover right there in public, no, she did have a sense of decency and pride. Her body was to be enjoyed, but by Hermione only.

'I want you so bad, 'Ermione. You are making me all hot and bothered,' whispered Fleur huskily.

'Is that so?' asked Hermione seductively, licking her bottom lip and running a hand through Fleur's luxurious mane.

Fleur arched her head with Hermione's caresses.

Fleur used her teeth to gently tug at Hermione's skin near her collar. She inhaled Hermione's perfume, a delicate scent, only just detectable to people in an intimate proximity.

'Like it? I bought it before we left,' murmured Hermione.

'It matches you so perfectly,' replied Fleur, enjoying their dance.

The music had slowed down, the DJ announced that this was break time, slow dancing time.

They slowed their own swaying and booty shaking to a minimum and held each other close, with Fleur whispering sweet nothings in Hermione's ear as they rock to and fro. Hermione groaned as Fleur ground her hips into her own, very slowly and meticulously.

Fleur quirked her eye brow and laughed to herself, enjoying the sensation. Hermione added her grind to the mix, eventually both were making so much noise that the couples around them hissed rude remarks about having sex in public was just plain stupid. However some horny young men, trying to pick up girls had their eyes on Fleur and Hermione with encouraging whoops and cheers as the two broke apart.

Blushing profusely, Hermione grasped Fleur's hand and raced away to the bar.

She ordered a pina colada. Fleur opted for a shot of tequila. Hermione sipped a bit before Fleur downed it and made a face.

'Urgh! That tastes terrible!' she exclaimed, sloshing the rest of her pina colada in her mouth.

'Only because you don't know how to drink. You are meant to suck the lime, lick the salt THEN drink,' replied Fleur.

Hermione shrugged,' All that to drink a shot glass full? Huh.'

They left a little while later, after Hermione bitch slapped a young redhead who tried to feel Fleur up.

_From Paris to Berlin,_

_and every disco I get in,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_pumping for love._

_'Cause when I'm thinking of you,_

_And all the things we could do,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_you left me longing for you,_

_you left me longing for you,_

_you left me longing for you,_

_you left me longing for you_

Paris was a wondrous place for Hermione to drink in all the culture, Fleur showed her the sights. They made their last stop to the Eiffel Tower.

'Wonderful, a reminder of all that is male,' commented Hermione.

'That's what you think, ma chere, but look about you. Do you see any males up here?' questioned Fleur.

In fact, all the couples and single people were all female. It seemed unlikely, but true. There was neither man nor boy on the Eiffel Tower at all.

'What? How is that?' asked Hermione, confused.

Fleur chuckled, 'Well, firstly, its girls get in free tonight and also males just don't see the point of walking up so many stairs, they'd rather just take the elevator, then ask why bother to look at the city from above. They do not appreciate the beauty of their surroundings.'

Hermione nodded in understanding.

'Well, I do think it is quite pretty up here,' she replied, taking in the sight of the illuminated city.

Fleur breathed in,' But not as pretty as you.'

With that she kissed Hermione gently.

'Appy Birthday, 'Ermione,' whispered Fleur.

'Thank you Fleur.' murmured Hermione, nuzzling Fleur's neck.

Minutes later, having enough of Paris, Hermione and Fleur made their way to the airport.

'On to Berlin now,' exclaimed Hermione.

'Oui, be sure to get some rest on the flight,' replied Fleur, smiling as Hermione latched onto her arm.

Strangely enough their seats were rather close, with this in mind and the fact that the arm of the chair was detachable, they snuggled up together for a good sleep during the flight.

Passing strangers on their way to the bathroom would glance their way and coo, wishing they were at home with their loved one, or wishing that they were dating.

_From Paris to Berlin,_

_and every disco I get in,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_bounding for love,_

_'Cause when I'm thinking of you,_

_And all the things we could do,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_you left me longing for you_

The plane arrived in Berlin in the late afternoon. Feeling refreshed and ready for some more partying, Fleur and Hermione made their way into the depths of the city.

'I hear they 'ave a rather vibrant nightlife 'ere,' commented Fleur, laughing at Hermione's complete shock of blatant snogging of a couple in the middle of the street.

'Um, yeah. It's kinda similar to Paris right now, isn't it?' chuckled Hermione nervously.

Fleur grasped her in a firm hug, 'Do not worry little one, I will look after you.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I am far from little, thank you very much!'

Fleur released her and looked her up and down, drinking in the sight of Hermione's well developed figure, curved and delectable.

'I apologise, you are right. You are almost good enough to eat,' whispered Fleur.

'Almost?' asked Hermione dubiously, brow raised.

'Ok, I lied. I would very much like to eat you up, make love to you so that no one could deny our love, but then, I might embarrass you, non?' replied Fleur in a VERY seductive voice, trailing her hand around Hermione's waist and subtly brushing the front of Hermione's pants.

Flushed, Hermione swiped her hand away desperately, 'Point taken.'

Fleur batted her eyes at Hermione innocently, 'Well? Do you want to go eat first or party hard and forget about food?'

'Mm, actually, I am hungry. Let's go eat first,' replied Hermione, Fleur nodded and they roamed the streets, looking out for a promising restaurant.

One such restaurant did appear; it served some rather delicious sounding meals.

The waiter seated them at a nicely positioned table, next to the window.

'Even though we are in Berlin, could I please have Düsseldorfer Potato Mushrooms?' asked Hermione.

'And for me, I'd like the Chef's Special, prawns I believe?' added Fleur.

The waiter nodded and diligently added their orders to his note pad, bowing as he left them with a wine.

'Our special home made by my grandmother, free wine for the pretty couple, it's on the house,' he announced.

Fleur and Hermione thanked him.

'That was sweet of him,' commented Hermione.

Fleur nodded,' Indeed.'

Within half an hour, the waiter returned, accompanied by a waitress.

'Here are your meals, please enjoy,' said the waiter.

'Would you like anything else?' piped up the waitress, looking at Hermione with interest.

'Ah, no, thank you. That will be all,' replied Fleur, glancing at the waitress in annoyance.

The waiter merely bowed again and left. The waitress however looked at Fleur with contempt and flicked her hair as she turned on her heels.

'I saw that,' began Hermione, getting up.

Fleur placed a hand on her arm, 'Non, leave it be 'Ermione. Come, taste this! It's delicious.'

Hermione allowed Fleur to place a forkful of garlic prawn into her mouth.

'Wow, that is so delish! It melts in your mouth!' exclaimed Hermione, Fleur smiled in appreciation.

'Mm, let me try yours then,' said Fleur.

Hermione obliged and lifted a piece of mushroom and potato. The flavours swam around in Fleur's mouth, tantalizing her tastebuds.

'That is quite tasty also, scrumptious,' murmured Fleur.

They finished their meal, sipping their wine every now and again. Hermione kept an eye out for the offending waitress.

Hermione left their table to visit the ladies room. Fleur watched her till she disappeared behind the barrier.

Turning, Hermione ran into the waitress, who shoved her against the wall and kissed her roughly. Hermione was shocked and held the waitress at arms length.

'What are you doing?' she exclaimed.

The waitress looked into her eyes, 'You are the most adorable creature. You are too good to pass up.'

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, bad move; the waitress captured her lips, pushing her against the wall again. Hermione struggled and sighed in relief as the waitress was roughly pulled away from her.

Fleur had dragged the waitress away and dumped her on to the floor.

'Even look at my girlfriend again and I WILL kill you,' hissed Fleur, eyes blazing bloody murder.

The waitress backed away, crawling to the kitchen, 'Witch.'

Hermione grasped Fleur in desperation,' Fleur! She ambushed me.'

'It's ok, ma chere, you are safe now. Did I not tell you I would protect you?' Fleur whispered into Hermione's ear gently.

Hermione sobbed a little, but calmed down enough, though would only go to the toilet if Fleur was waiting outside for her.

As the waiter passed, Fleur told him of what had happened. He flared up slightly,' Entschuldigung. You have my utmost apologies. I can't believe she tried it again. I hope this has not affected your view on Germans. Please consider your meals on the house.'

Fleur nodded, agreeing not to make a big deal about it, as long as the waiter promised to tell the manager to fire her.

'You can rest assured, for I am the manager, that girl will never work here nor at another restaurant ever again,' said the waiter, only just keeping his voice in check.

Fleur thanked him and held Hermione's hand as they walked out the door. The waitress peeked out from the kitchen door, sneering at Fleur and licked her lips when Hermione's eyes fell on her. Hide her face into Fleur's blouse. Fleur looked at the waitress with authority and lifted Hermione's face to kiss her softly but just so that the waitress understood that Hermione was hers and she was Hermione's. Fleur smirked as the manager came from behind the waitress and grabbed her ear, shouting curses in German at her.

'Thank you for such a wonderful birthday present, Fleur,' began Hermione.

Fleur placed her forefinger on Hermione's lips, 'Ah, but that was just the appetizer, your real present is back in the hotel room.'

Hermione gave her a mischievous smile and kissed her deeply, ' Anything that you can think up is bound to be special.'

Fleur gave a throaty laugh and whispered some naughty things into Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed beet red, rivalling some of Ron's best and 'eeped'. With that they kissed passionately and made their way to the hotel, hand in hand and other hands on each other's ass.

_From Paris to Berlin,_

_and every disco I get in,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_pumping for love,_

_'Cause when I'm thinking of you,_

_And all the things we could do,_

_my heart is pumping for love,_

_you left me longing for you_

**Review time! Review time! Did you think this was a fun fic? Or did you think it was too similar to other ones I've written?**


End file.
